plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Potted Powerhouse
Mega-Grow |Tribe = Leafy Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = While in your hand: This gets +1 /+1 when a Plant gains Strength or Health. |Rarity = Premium - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = She loves living out of a pot. It's not for every Plant. But to her, it's home.}} Potted Powerhouse is a premium super-rare plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Mega-Grow class. It costs 5 to play, and has 3 /3 . It has no traits, and its ability gives it +1 /+1 while in the Plant Hero's hand whenever a Plant gains Strength or Health. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' While in your hand: This gets +1 /+1 when a Plant gains Strength or Health. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description She loves living out of a pot. It's not for every Plant. But to her, it's home. Strategies With Potted Powerhouse can be a devastating plant if played well. Its ability can be paired with self-boosting plants such as Muscle Sprout and Doubled Mint, and if protected with a plant with the Team-Up trait or with more health, it can end the game very early. Shielding this plant with the superpower trick Root Wall is a good idea to avoid damage from zombie tricks or fighters. Take note that healing abilities in plants like Geyser do not boost the Potted Powerhouse, even if the health increases. Using Anti-Hero plants can help this because every time a zombie in front of an Anti-Hero plant is removed, (either by destroying or moving it), the Anti-Hero effect activating on the plant will, in turn, activate this plant's ability. Any plant or trick that boosts multiple plants can boost this by a lot. These can include: *Buff-Shroom - Best when using a mushroom deck *Smackadamia - Best when using a nut deck *Berry Angry - Best when more plants are on the field, especially Team-Up '''plants *Steel Magnolia - Best with plants that are closer to each other, especially with '''Team-Up '''plants Consider using Plant Food or Espresso Fiesta when this plant has high strength as it would most likely get destroyed immediately or blocked by a zombie. This will damage zombies or heroes heavily, depending on how much this plant is boosted. Avoid '''Bouncing this plant with Rescue Radish as it will reset its stats to 3 /3 , requiring you to boost it again. Against If you leave this plant and other self-boosting plants alone, this could become a tremendous threat. Try disposing of this plant as soon as possible. When fighting against a Mega-Grow hero, try to focus on getting rid of any plants that boost themselves such as Pea Pod or Bananasaurus Rex, because leaving these plants alive could possibly be boosting a Potted Powerhouse in the plant hero's hand. If it gets out of hand, try to Bounce this plant or use tricks such as Rocket Science and Locust Swarm. Gallery Potted_Powerhouse_Description.png|Statistics Potted_Powerhouse_Card.png|Card Trivia *It, Valkyrie, and Trickster are the only cards that have abilities that activate while in a hero's hand. **It is the only plant card to do so. *Its name is an example of alliteration. *It is the only plant in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes to be in a Flower Pot. *Since Potted Powerhouse's stats are increased while it is in the player's hand, its stats do not appear green when played. However, when Shrink Ray is used on Potted Powerhouse, the stats become green as if it were buffed while on the field, as long as the resulting stats are higher than its original stats. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare plants Category:Mega-Grow cards Category:Mega-Grow plants Category:Leafy plants Category:Leafy cards